super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmet vs Woody
Note: This page contains spoilers for Toy Story 4! If you haven't seen it yet, don't continue reading! Description The Lego Movie VS Toy Story! Which toy themed movie hero would win in a Death Battle? Intro Wiz: You see them in shops, tv shows, commercials. There is nothing else that a kid would enjoy playing with. Toys. Boomstick: No kidding. They even have their own movies. Infact, both of these movies got a sequel. One of them got a sequel and the other got a fourth and final sequal. The Lego Movie and Toy Story. Wiz: Emmet, the special and idiotic master builder. Boomstick: And Woody, the sheriff of the bedroom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Emmet Emmet Makes Everthing Awesome in Death Battle.png|Emmet Makes Everthing Awesome in Death Battle Wiz: Emmet is a Master Builder and the Saviour of the Lego Universe Boomstick: But before he became the most famous lego character ever he was the most normal and unknown construction worker ever with no friends living in the Big city Wiz: But one day after following Wildstyle a beautiful lego figure from a construction site he stumbled upon a red piece of lego known as the Piece of Resistance that was the only way of stopping the super weapon known as the Kraggle Boomstick: Which was just a plain glue stick with the letters rubbed off Wiz: Shh stop making the story more boring Boomstick Ahem anyway Emmet trained to become a master Builder under Morgan Freeman while being hunted down by the evil Lord business Boomstick: Emmet mastered his abilities and saved the world as the Utimate Master Builder Wiz: Emmet is very quick he can run quite fast and is quite agile he can also lift Lego blocks over three times his size and defeat legions of skeltrons on his own he also can build objects at the speed of light with his master builder abilities Boomstick: These abilities include Telekinesis where he can summon objects at short range to aid him in his building exploits Flight Mind reading where he can know his enemies attack before they even know Wiz: He also is composed of Brickium a hard Fictional material that is very durable and can regenerate from damage quickly Brickium is technically indestructible but despite the Lego's can easily die but having there limbs ripped off and it's the same with buildings which can easily be broken apart Boomstick: Also Emmet is one of the most durable Legos in the Mutliverse he can fall over 10,000 feet without a scratch and once even surivived falling out of exstience temporarily Wiz: Emmet is perfectly capable of defeating entire armies of Micro bots by himself and destroy fellow Legos with his bare fists Boomstick: Emmet can build massive construction mechs in an instant his capabilities are only restricted by by his imagination Wiz: However Emmet lacks a killer instinct and has very little experience actually using his Master builder abilities also he needs to be in close range to build anything otherwise he is useless Boomstic: But with his unlimited Building capabilities Emmet might just be able to defeat any foe he comes across Emmet: You don't have to be the bad guy. You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe. And you are capable of amazing things. Because you are the Special. And so am I. And so is everyone. The prophecy is made up, but it's also true. It's about all of us. Right now, it's about you. And you... still... can change everything. Woody Woody Has Got a Friend in Death Battle.png|Woody Has Got a Friend in Death Battle Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run through the data of all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is ___________! Next Time Sonic vs Mega Man.png|Sonic VS Mega Man If you thought that was the only LEGO Movie vs Toy Story themed Death Battle, then click here. Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75